


Levi x Reader Collaboration: Human Nature

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Erwin's daughter. You lost your mother to titans. You live by the morals of discarding emotion and aim to join the scouting legion to kill all the titans. Can a certain Levi prove to you that love is human nature? </p><p>THERE SHALL BE ANGST. HATE. LEMONS. DRAMA. UNREQUITED LOVE. PETRA. (hint) DEATH. EMOTIONS. TEARS. COMFORT SMEX. ACTUAL SMEX. ACTION. BLOOD. BUT NO READER OR LEVI DEATH. AND finally, LOOOOOOVE.</p><p>and DA removed my lemon so I put it on AO3 XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi x Reader: Human Nature Prologue

Collaboration with [Conselyea ](http://conselyea.deviantart.com/gallery/)

Prologue.

"Mama..."

You wanted to say something more, you wanted to scream for her, but nothing more came out of your mouth. With wide eyes, you could only watch in horror as the titan scavenged through debris of what used to be your cottage. Searching and searching until he flung the roof of your collapsed house behind him, the titan found what he was looking for. Through blurred vision, you could barely make out a figure. But you know instinctively that it was your guardian, your protector, your best friend....

Your mother.

Your breath hitched when you saw a gargantuan finger lift the back of her dress with ease, the same way a cat would lift a mouse by its tail. He eyed his dessert, not long before tilting his head back and opening his jaw to reveal square teeth.

"______!" your mother yelled as she helplessly hung from the titan's unyielding grasp. "Go find your father! He will save you! His picture is in your locket! Go find him and survive, _____!!!"

Her outstretched arms folded into a hug, a gesture that had become a secret handshake between your mother and you. But as you grew older, the thought of hugging your mother was childish.

But now, you wished you had hugged her one more time. Just once.

"Mama, no!" Your bloodcurdling cry mingled itself with the tears streaming down your face. You tried to move towards your captive mother, but your feet remained rooted to the ground, as if an unknown entity bound itself to you. Ah yes. Fear. 

Through the fuzzy images, the blue sky darkened with red pellets before turning completely black.

You felt hollow inside with the ground shaking beneath you. 

Is this the end for me too?

Your heart instantly filled itself with regrets. And with a final prayer to your nonexistent god, you relinquished your will to live, feeling the ground tremble beneath you. The vibrations grew stronger until they stopped abruptly. You felt yourself get lighter. 

Is this what it feels like to die?

"Mama...." you whispered in the protective arms of your savior, as you plunged into the abyssal darkness. 

\------

You jolted awake in the comfort of your bed, cold sweat beading underneath your bangs. It had been years since you dreamt about the entirety of that day. Most nightmares would consist of puzzle pieces, but last night, you relived all the horrors.

After the titans had broken in, you found yourself in the confinements of Wall Rose, completely unaware of how you had been saved. 

_"Go find your father, he will save you! His picture is in your locket! Go find him and survive, _____!!!"_

You pried open your locket, feeling all of your pent up emotions arise once more. Your delicate fingertips traced over the picture of your beautiful mother and then proceeded to the man next to your mother. You withdrew your fingertips in a moment’s time. A flame erupted in your chest; this was your father. The man whom left your mother and you to fend for yourself. 

_“It’s the Scouting Legion!”_

_“There! It’s Commander Erwin!”_

The first time you saw the man, your curious eyes followed the direction where the civilian pointed towards. In an instant, you felt the breath knocked right out of you. There he was, the man in your locket. His eyes were calm and tranquil. However, they held a gleam of belligerence. You felt a similar flame kindle in your heart. This was the man who your mother loved. The man who had betrayed your mother's love and left her broken hearted. 

Instinctively in response to those feelings, your hands had curled themselves into a fist. People spoke highly of his strength and leadership, but if he was so strong, why wasn't he there to protect your mother? Why didn't he save her? 

Motivated by pure resentment, you enlisted in the military in hopes of confronting Erwin, your father, the man who left behind everything. However, in hopes avenging your mother, your beautiful mother that had her life stolen from her before she could see you love, marry, and grow to a mother, you were going kill the titans. 

Every. Last. One. 

But yous plans changed slightly.

As you flowered in a mature women during your training years, it became more and more cognizant that Erwin abandoned your family for the sake of humanity. To sacrifice the few for the many, or as they call it. He gave up what he cherished most to protect the greater good of mankind. And you came to respect a certain value of the man you hardly knew: his refusal let his emotions rule his decisions. 

Your mother, on the other hand, had let her heart make decisions for her. On more than one occasion, it led her to end up in despair and agony, a path you were sure you would never follow. Those moments you remembered peeking through the crack of her door to to find her crying over old love letters from your father.

So you decided….

**Emotions were useless.**

**Attachments were based on benefits.**

Would you acknowledge Erwin as your father? Never. He did not raise you nor care for you.

However, you no longer wished to confront him. Your only goal was to sap again the life of those titans the same way they so simply stole the lie of your mother from you. And that goal was a mutual one between you and Commander Erwin.

But something was still bothering you,

You were currently sitting up in bed against the stand, with your locket in your left hand and the fingertips of your right hand tracing your mother's face. It was the night before the induction of the top 10 graduates...and the night before you would stand before Erwin and join the scouting legion.

Somewhere in the shards of your glass heart that lay scattered below, a small part wished that perhaps he would notice you.

Just....a small part.

\----------------  
END OF SMEXYNESS

Note: If you really loved this story, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE visit the story on Collaboration with [Conselyea](http://conselyea.deviantart.com/gallery/)'s and comment on it because she's absolutely amazing and has a really smexy lemon ;) oh, which reminds me, this story will have some lemon(s) too!


	2. Levi x Reader: Human Nature Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Collaboration with [Conselyea](http://conselyea.deviantart.com/)

([Prologue](http://smexylevilover.deviantart.com/art/Levi-x-Reader-Collaboration-Human-Nature-Prologue-436626851) recommended!)

You stood with your head raised high, back straight, and fist curled to your heart. Your determined eyes gazed forward as you and your graduates stood together for the last time. The top 5 students in the class were lined in the front row, the next 5 directly behind. Having graduated number 1 in the class, you were lined directly in front of the number 6 graduate, your best friend Petra Ral. 

“Hey, _____! Pssst! _____!” Petra whispered as she tried to get your attention. Clearly, your obvious attempt to ignore her only fueled her pestering. 

Sighing, you turned your head.

“Oi, Petra. Come on. We’re graduating today. Can’t you stay still for just a few more minutes?” you requested.

Petra laughed sweetly. “No way, ______! Not when Levi is standing right there!” she said as she discreetly pointed to a short, raven-haired man wearing his signature cravat and stoic stare.

“Tsk, really, Pet?” you hissed as your rolled your eyes. You tried to pay attention to whatever was in front of you, but Petra’s distraction brought your gaze towards the man named Levi. He was known as humanity’s strongest, and you respected him even more than Commander Erwin. 

‘He’s different,’ you thought as you stared into his steel eyes. ‘He shows little emotion and is guided by instinct and logic, none of that emotional nonsense.’ It was easy to relate to someone as emotionless as Levi as you too had about as much feeling as the concrete in Wall Maria. 

But you were done staring. You closed your eyes and faced the front of the line, dark shadows and crease lines appearing on your forehead. ‘The only emotion people like us need is the killing intent to destroy all of those damned titans.’

Footsteps interrupted your dark expression as you looked up at a tall blonde, well built man. Your eyes grew wide as you recognized his face as the one in the left picture of your oval locket.

It was Commander Erwin….your father.

Your breath hitched in silence as you wondered if he would notice you, but he did not. Instead, he looked over your head into the eyes of those behind you.

His presence commanded respect among the newly graduated class as he spoke about the future, and finally, the time came to choose whether or not to join the Survey Corps. 

Since you were standing in the front line, your back was towards the group of people who left, but you could tell by the sheer movement of their clothes and light footsteps how many had turned away and how many remained. Still, your eyes gazed forward. Petra, who was behind you, touched your shoulder. You noticed a slight tear in her eye as she smiled. It wasn’t normal for people to sacrifice themselves for others. Nonetheless, you both chose to do so in order to protect humanity and defeat the titans.

Petra’s grip on your shoulder hardened as more people turned to leave, but your expression remained stoic. You placed your palm on her hand to reassure her. Joining the survey corps was a decision you and Petra made for different reasons, and though you didn’t agree with her choice, you respected her for her desire to enlist in the Survey Corps. You thought back to how Petra had been the only person to understand your desire to discard emotions and had accepted you for who you were. She had treated you as a younger sister, often singing lullabies to you when you had nightmares of the day your mother was eaten. 

The day you chose to lock your emotions away, you made a slight exception for loving and irreplaceable Petra. It was most likely because Petra resembled your mother so much. Petra was the type of person who carelessly loved and worried for everyone. She was a replica of your mother, driven by strong feelings of attachment and care. However, you made sure to keep Petra’s feelings in check by ensuring that any guy who approached her wound up with a black eye or two, a few broken ribs, and mental scarring for the rest of his life. You wouldn’t let Petra’s large heart be trampled on or taken advantage of, hoping to save her from the depths of despair well-known to your deceased mother. 

As Erwin finished his speech to the remaining graduates, Petra recoiled her hand on your shoulder to form a salute. You did the same.

When Erwin scanned the few remaining soldiers, his eyes landed on you, and you returned his wide-eyed stare. Levi, with his arms crossed standing behind Erwin, noticed a change in Erwin’s expression but didn’t say anything. He was too busy thinking about the safety of his beloved…..

Though Levi hadn’t gotten the chance to speak with his childhood friend throughout her training years, he never stopped watching over her….as well as the many guys who dared to propose to her. Levi would have beaten the shit out of them himself, but her good friend always beat him to it. He was thankful and appreciative of her presence, as she understood the fragility of a human heart and had protected his beloved from the pains of being broken.

Thus, it went without saying, that Levi was aware of who his beloved’s friend was and where she came from. He had to be, if he was going to watch over his dear friend’s safety. Therefore, he also knew of this girl’s desire to join his squad, the squad of humanity’s strongest. However, there would only be one person taking the available spot on his 6-member squad, and he would keep this person close and  protect this person with his life. 

A small part of Levi felt guilty for rejecting **you** from a spot well deserved. 

But he had no regrets in protecting the one he loved.

Petra Ral.


	3. Levi x Reader: Human Nature Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by my dear friend, [Conselyea ](http://conselyea.deviantart.com/gallery/)

Your hands immediately curled itself into fists. You were trembling in anger and confusion, but you gritted your teeth to prevent yourself from lashing out. 

‘Petra? Why Petra?’ You sneered in your mind as your scowl deepened. You snapped towards Levi to question and froze. 

His face had said it all. He was overwhelmed with emotions. His eyes remained fixed on Petra, who couldn’t even hide her smile, and longer he held his gaze, the more disgusted you became. 

Erwin cast a short glance between the three of you and his eyes briefly landed on yours before scanning over the remaining cadets. After welcoming the new incoming cadets, you took that as your immediately cue to leave. You had questions for Levi, a lot of damn questions. So many that you didn’t even notice the blushing brunette next to you.

The next you barged into his office without even knocking, causing him to look up from his papers and raise an eyebrow at you. You stormed over and slammed your hands against his desk, causing his gaze on your face to drop to your hands.

“What do you think you’re doing, cadet?” His voice was dangerously low in attempt to threaten you, but you’d have none of it.

“Right back at you, corporal. What the hell were you thinking making Petra apart of your squad. Are you asking for her to die?” You spat as your face contorted with disgust. 

You wanted to make this seem like you cared about Petra, but deep down this was more than that. You felt humiliated and disgraced. Being number yet denied a spot on the elite team was a blow to your pride. 

“Don’t underestimate Petra, after all she graduate number six-”

“I graduated number one.” You rudely interrupted him, placing emphasis on each syllable because you were sure he wasn’t getting it. He hummed in response and didn’t even look up at you from his position, causing your anger to facilitate itself even more. 

You removed your hand from his desk and leaned back into a standing position.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” You scoffed, his eyes immediately lifted themselves to meet yours and from his expression, you hit the bullseye. 

“And what could a cadet possibly know?” He tried containing the surprise in his voice, however it was almost impossible as it lost the sharpness and edge it had previously.

“You wanted to make her apart of your squad so you could protect her.” You shot back at him.

You were relentless, you weren’t going to stop until this man crumbled beneath your feet. You weren’t going to stop until you claimed what was rightfully yours.

“Isn’t it, corporal? You put the lives of humanity in danger because you couldn’t keep your hormones in check.” You sneered at him, watching him trying to best to remove any emotions from his face. 

“Leave, cadet.” His words left his mouth in a whisper, but they conveyed the pressure he felt right now. You turned to go, but before you hand reached the knob, you looked over your shoulder at the pitiful sight. 

“Humanity's Strongest Soldier? Don't give me that nonsense. You let your emotions control the way you run things. Everyone had high hopes for you, I had high hopes coming into the military, but this is what Humanity’s Strongest is made of, a cowardly man who can’t even come to face his fear. You know what happens to those you chose to put in danger because of your actions, right corporal?-”

He finished the thought in his mind before you could say even more, his face turned livid as he flung his book across the room and in your direction. Swiftly, with a tilt of your neck, the book slapped itself against the wood surface of his walls. 

“Leave. Now.” He stood up from his seat and looked as if he was about to attack you any minute.

“My pleasure.” You gave him a mock curtsy and walked out of the room, making sure to slam the door in the process.

Erwin stopped in his tracks, only a few inches away from Levi’s office. He saw you storm out and the expression that you wore. Honestly, he came to question Levi about the decision he made but it seemed like you beat him to the task, and shrugging, he turned around and made his way back to his office.

While storming down the hallways, you thought back to what you said to him, 

‘ You know what happens to those you chose to put in danger because of your actions, right corporal?’

Your hard eyes softened as you thought of your mother. Just like that time, when you were too little and weak to save your mother. Too weak to protect her from this cruel world. Too little too weak to protect her from Erwin, too little too weak to protect her from the titans. You vowed never to let that happened again, 

Repeating the question in your head, both you and Levi knew the consequences others faced when you make the wrong decisions,

‘They die.’


	4. Levi x Reader: Human Nature Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by my dear friend, [Conselyea ](http://conselyea.deviantart.com/gallery/)
> 
> (She doesn't have an AO3 so I can't add her as a collaborator but check out her work on her DA! To clarify, both of us worked on the plot, and then we wrote the chapters individually - although we asked each other for advice if we were lost...cough cough mostly me. lol. But Conselyea was always there to help me XD Thank you always, dear!)

Erwin sat across from you, his arms were placed on the desk as his eyes were fixated on you. Everything about you looked just like your mother. From the way your curls accentuated your facial features to those beautiful eyes of yours. You reminded him of the woman he used to love, your mother. However, the way your lips pressed itself into a firm thin line drew a frown on his lips. He never remembered your mother being cold and distant, much less indifferent and impartial to everything and everyone around here.

“________, how was your day?-” He leaned closer to you, posing a question to break some the ice that began to accumulate between you two.

“What business do you have with me?” You rudely interrupted. Erwin immediately winced at the edge in your tone.

You should’ve felt remorseful at the way his eyes reflected so much sorrow. You heart should’ve softened even just a little to let the last person alive in your family in. 

Should have, could have, would have, but didn’t. 

He sighed in defeat, knowing that he’d get no where with you if he didn’t cut to the chase. He swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat. It was hard for him too. To be sitting so close to you, to sit with his only beloved daughter that used to call out for him when he came home.

But when he lifted his head to get a better look at your face, at once he knew those days were nothing but a dream. They would never come to be anymore. He had let his family down and most of all, you. 

The guilt drove him insane when he first came to realize at the induction you were his daughter. He was so terribly guilty that he couldn’t save you from the hate and vengeance that drove you to do what you are doing today, killing titans. But most of all, he was sorry he couldn’t protect you from life’s cruel fate; he couldn’t keep fate’s grasp from reaching you and your mother.

Life was just cruel like that.

However, the time had come to face anew, and knowing he could never go back,but only forward, he was ready to face you. His Commander persona held a tight grip on his heart as he stared straight on your eyes,

“I want to apologize on behalf of Levi as the commander of the Scouting Legion. I, myself, am terribly confused as to why Cadet Petra Ral was given priority over you.” He eyebrows furrowed as he tried to resist his fatherly instincts to grab and embrace you.

“Then give me my spot, father. You haven’t done anything for the past two or decades of my life, you want to play the good guy now? Then give me what I rightfully deserve.” You spat at him.

You were enraged all how much injustice one man could do to you. Erwin robbed your future, failed his duty as a soldier to protect your mother from the fate of humanity, and he failed you. 

His breath hitched in his throat when you called him father. No matter what preceded or succeeded after that word, his heart still jumped when you called him father. Because he felt like he still had a place in your heart, no matter good or bad.

Seeing his shocked expression which you quickly mistook for indecisiveness, you stormed out of the room, leaving Erwin to a chilling silence with traces of your presence still lingering.

The following day would be training that Levi would oversee. He walked down the aisles of nervous and shaking cadets as Levi would take inventory of each cadet and assign a sparring partner accordingly.

When Levi walked past you, he purposely knocked into you, causing you to stumble forward. All heads were turned to you, eyes wide that a cadet had stepped out of line.

“Get back in line cadet.” He ordered, and you gritted your teeth. 

Was this man challenging you? But without a word, you got back in line. Your personal issues would have to wait later as the partners were announced one by one, 

“Mikasa and Ymir.”

“Eren and Jean.”

“Armin and Bertholdt.”

“_________ and Petra. That is all. Assemble accordingly and begin your procedures at once. Squad leaders will be coming around to assess your hand to hand combat. First one pinned to the ground will receive a passing grade. Those who can't pin their partner will fail.”

Petra’s eyes widened in horror at the mention of the word fail, which meant that if she didn’t have you on the ground by the time Levi came around, she would be kicked off the squad. She started trembling in conflict. 

Part of her wanted to spare you for always being there for her, yet part of her desperately wanted to keep her spot on the squad. Her eyes were frantic when she saw Levi glancing at you both, pausing briefly before he made his way over.

“Petra, pin me to the ground.” You stated, keeping you stare fixated on the approaching Levi and motioning her.

“I-I can’t do that.” She stuttered while looking back and forth between you and Levi. 

“Do it Petra, or I will snag that spot on his squad from you.” You snarled when you saw that Levi was a few steps away from you both.

Petra’s instinct led to push you on the ground while keeping a firm grasp on your wrist. That way she ensured you were to stay put on the ground, yet you weren’t hurt by her actions. This time Levi had made this way over to your both, 

“Petra Ral, splendid work as ever. ________, your techniques are shit. Work on it.” Petra beamed at the compliment, however her smile immediately dissipated when she studied the look on your face.

You were livid. No.

You were ready to stain your hands with blood.

“Corporal, spar with me.” You taunted him, standing up from your immobile position from before while smirking at Levi. He raised an eyebrow,

“Oh? And what makes you think a cadet like you could take me on?”

“Because you’re a patriotic self-centered brat.” You snarled, and his eyes gleamed momentarily, before he lunged at you with his fist in the air.

You tilted your head to the left, his fists merely centimeters away from your face. His foot immediately pivoted as he swung at you with his leg. Instinctively, you grabbed his foot, dipping your whole body underneath his, and with a flick of your wrist, he stumbled onto his knees, dazed and confused with the physics of your fighting method.

“Easy.” You told him, dusting your hands off before walking away, purposely brushing past Erwin when his face revealed that he saw everything. You came to a stand still, 

“Make me your new corporal, I can do so much better than that piece of garbage you have there.” You pointed to the anathema on the floor, dusting of his pants off in disgust. You saw Petra coming to his aid and immediately your frowned, 

Petra Ral, are you going to betray me over a man?

Her eyes met yours and they shaped themselves into a glare. You were taken aback no doubt, but damn it to hell, you wouldn’t let it show. 

Two can play at this game Levi, I will have your head sliced and served on a platter for the world to see what you truly are.

Mark my words.


	5. Levi x Reader: Human Nature Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by SmexyLeviLover! You can usually tell cuz I end my stuff with "END OF SMEXYNESS" XD

Chapter 4. (finally)

Petra hummed as she cleaned Levi's bookshelf. The said Corporal was sitting near in his office chair with a slight smile growing on his face. He sipped his tea to hide the wide grin stretching across his face. Streams of sunlight peaked into the office room, highlighting the strands of Petra's auburn hair. 

"Petra," Levi called, gesturing to his lap.

She giggled and immediately moved to sit on Levi's lap, leaning her head back into his raven hair. Content with their position, Levi placed his chin on her shoulder and took a whiff of her vanilla scented hair while caressing her wrist gently.

Knock. Knock.

Levi grumbled as he motioned for Petra to regretfully stand while he twisted open the doorknob to reveal Erwin. 

"What an unexpected visit, Commander."

Erwin sighed, sensing a slightly bitter tone in Levi's voice. He noticed Petra standing uncomfortably behind Levi, twiddling her fingers behind her back.

"Levi, we need to discuss something important."

"Very well. Petra, you are excused from your cleaning duty. Please report to the other members of the Special Operations Squad."

Petra nodded as she hurriedly saluted the Commander and slipped past Levi.

\--------------

"Tch," you grumbled as you flipped over Recruit #30 who thought he could take you on. The brave or incredibly stupid Recruit #1 had been Jean, who threw around a few pick up lines towards you and pissed you off when he started talking about how he'd love to "smack that ass." Recruit #2 had obviously been Eren, who was always competing with Jean and thought he'd show Jean up by winning against you. 

**Cute.**

Behind you was a war zone of bloodied recruits piled on top of each other. You clapped your hands to dust off the remains of those idiotic recruits and were about to leave until you spotted Petra with the Special Operations squad. 

'Perfect,' you thought as you smirked. It looked like that warm-up would come in handy, figuring they could be your new opponents.

It had been a few months since you joined the Survey Corps. Every day was just another day you proved that you were worth much more than an army of 100 scouting legion members and much, much more than Petra. Erwin had noticed this, hence his visit to Levi's office. However, you were unaware of Erwin's intentions and decided to continue showing off your strength and abilities whenever the chance arose.

Squad Levi was now approaching you at a hasty pace, baffled by your possible intentions of defeating the entire legion one-handedly.

"______! Why do half our soldiers look like slayed titans?" Gunther demanded.   
'Yeesh, he was always the strict one,' you thought as you rolled your eyes in boredom.

"Gunther, we should hear her out," the father-like Eld reasoned, but you just snickered. You could always imagine a long beard on the man who would be known as, Eld the Wise.

"Tch. There's nothing to hear out, Eld. Look at her. She's laughing!" Oluo hissed in a pathetic manner to imitate Levi. "She should be punished severely, right Petra?"

But the fairy-like Petra was already tending to the solder's wounds. You rolled your eyes once again at her annoyingly caring actions. It was so...Petra-like. But it pissed you off nonetheless.

"______! You didn't need to go so hard on them!" Petra reasoned as she turned away from the soldier whose wounds she was treating.

You clicked your tongue and motioned for a new opponent. 

"If you hate me so much, then why don't you fight me?" you challenged.

Petra was taken aback by your eagerness to spar, but you had your reasons for choosing her.  
It had become apparent to you in the past few months that Petra's position put her in more danger than you expected. Even with Levi around, there were too many factors un-accounted for, and although Pet was armed with her number 6 graduate skills, she was barely able to keep up in the routine sessions of the Special Operations Squad. 

In the most recent practice, that stupid, tongue-biting freak Oluo decided he would show off to the only girl on Squad Levi and broke formation. While the other members were able to react swiftly to account for Oluo's egotism, Petra unfortunately didn't turn fast enough at the sharp corner and hit the tree with a force that resulted in a fractured wrist. Hence, Levi assigned Petra to low level work activities such as cleaning his office where he could keep her in his sight (and request a blow job every now and then...well, not really but what else did you expect from that dick-for-brains?) while assigning Oluo stable shit-cleaning duty until he died. Nonetheless, the point was that Levi's reasoning for keeping Petra in his squad was unwarranted and reasonless, just like his emotions. With the expedition date to be announced in just a few days, it was even more important for you to reclaim your merited position to prevent the otherwise ruthless demise that awaited your friend.

Petra glared at your unwavering form, aware of your intentions to prove to her that she wasn't fit for Levi's squad. But her kindness was accompanied by the characteristic of goddamn stubborn-ness. She wouldn't let you have your way and stood up from her kneeling position, walking away from the soldier she was treating towards you.

Oluo protested, but Eld held him back, knowing that this was a fight between women that no man would ever want to go between.

You positioned yourself into a fighting stance, your body turned to the side, right leg behind and left leg in front. Your right arm was bent with your fist close to your face; the left arm was stretched at least a foot in front of your body. It was all muscle memory.

"Your move, you piece of shit."

Petra's eyes grew wide. You had never been so cruel to her, but she didn't show any expression on her face, bringing her hands to her head as she readied herself. She grit her teeth as she felt her wrist sting in pain but ignored it.

Meanwhile, images of you and Petra playing in the flower beds behind the training area entered your thoughts, but you pushed the flashbacks as far behind as possible as Petra ran towards you with her non-injured fist clenched tightly.

She threw the first punch. You easily dodged however and grabbed her fractured wrist, inciting a slight shriek of pain and pulling her towards your rising knee that met with her stomach.

You let her slide down to the grass as you spoke. 

"You're weak, Petra." It had been a long time since you referred to her by her full name, but Petra knew what this meant. You were dead serious. 

But so was she.

She got up weakly and motioned for her team to stay out of it. Oluo bit his tongue when he tried to speak and go towards her, but Eld and Gunther placed their hands on his shoulders to keep him from moving.

Petra continued with a barrage of attacks that ended with her getting knocked down repeatedly. Your face remained stoic every time Petra's face hit the ground and every time you purposely aimed for her wounded wrist, but inwardly, it hurt you so much. You wished you could be that person to catch her when she fell, but if she was on Squad Levi, you wouldn't be able to do anything to save her. You would fail to protect the only person who had cared about you, just like you failed to protect your mother that day long ago.

Finally, one of your kicks made such a strong contact with Petra's torso that it sent her flying backwards by a couple feet. Your eyes opened widely as you didn't realize how hard you had kicked her, and you started towards her limp body before catching the glare of the short, damned man known as Levi.

He was kneeling over Petra's body and only when Petra spoke to let him know that she was okay did his murderous glare turn into silent relief. After Petra had stood up, Levi left her in the care of his team, walking towards you with killing intent.

"Cadet _____," Levi hissed. "My office."

Erwin, who had walked in on this disastrous scene with Levi, sighed, aware that there was nothing he could do to make this situation any better. 

"Levi," he whispered, "I expect that _____ will be informed of her new position afterwards."

Levi nodded briefly before turning towards his office. As you passed Petra to follow him, you noticed the look of betrayal in her eyes. She had thought you were her friend, but what kind of friend would purposely aim for an injured area? She told herself when you kneed her the first time that you weren't that cruel and that maybe you had grabbed her injured wrist by accident, but it became very clear as the sparring progressed that she was wrong about you. To you, she was not your friend; she was just the wall that stood between you and your freakish obsession to defeat all the titans. And you were a jealous bitch that couldn't stand the thought of her taking your spot on Squad Levi. Well, after seeing your true, cruel, selfish persona, Petra promised that she would never relinquish this title to you. 

She gave you a hostile gaze you had never seen before, and you read her eyes like a book. You wanted to tell her that this was for her own good, that you were still her friend, but you couldn't. There was no way you could support her decision to put herself on death row. 

So you didn't bother to explain. Instead, you walked past your former friend without even giving a glance back, and the injured Petra too turned away from your receding body. Today marked the true ending of the one friendship you ever had.

_Love._

_It's such a broken word. But it was a feeling you felt, or at least, had felt. Who knows how long ago you lost this light-hearted emotion?_

Levi grabbed your arm roughly, breaking your concentration. You hadn't noticed that you were already in his office. 

"Damnit," you growled. You had given him the upper hand by not paying attention, raising your hands over your head to hopefully lessen the pain of the incoming punishment.

A harsh, stinging slap met with your rosy cheek.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Cadet?" Levi hissed angrily. "If you have something against me, then take it out on me." He glared into your surprised eyes.

'Something against him...?' you thought. You had a ton of things against him, but your fight with Petra was your fight with Petra. He had no involvement. Staying in Squad Levi was Petra's decision, and a damned decision at that.

Your eyes grew narrow as you grit your teeth. 

**SLAP.**

Levi's eyes were now facing the wall to the side as his cheek was stained with a small red handprint. 

"Not everything is about you, Corporal," you responded cruelly. "You don't even fucking realize how dangerous it is to have Petra on your squad! She'll **die** , and she'll cause the death of many others with her mediocre skills!"

There. You said it. That three letter word that was always resting on the tip of your tongue.

In rage, Levi swung the back of his hand to slap you again, but you caught his arm.

"Why are you sending her to her death bed, Heichou!?" you demanded, almost crying out.

Levi's face was now in shock. He knew that you and Petra were friends, but he hadn't expected you to care that much after you attained your goal of entering the Scouting Legion. However, the images of you repeatedly hitting Petra's injured wrist turned his stunned face into one of disdain. 

Actions clearly spoke louder than words.

"Cut the crap, Cadet," he began maliciously. "You simply wanted to prove that you're more fit for my squad than Petra. Well, now you don't have to force yourself to act as if you care."

Levi reached into his pocket to produce a sheet of paper honoring you as an independent Squad Leader, a position that put you on the same level as Levi but meant that you would perform independent missions without a squad of your own.

"Erwin has assigned you as a new Squad leader for the upcoming expedition."

The words of Levi's sentence induced different emotions, only one of which Levi took note of. Erwin....Squad leader....your eyes widened with slight contentment that your abilities had been recognized. But the word "expedition" brought fear into your thoughts though it didn't show on your face. _Petra....her injury....what if----_

Levi smirked, having noticed that look of satisfaction before you reflected on Petra's circumstances in the upcoming expedition. 

"Hmph, being a Squad Leader fits you. You were never suited to train under me anyways," Levi stated.

You stared at him, your eyes demanding him to explain, and so he did. 

"You're a lone wolf, the type of person that doesn't form attachments. You're fit to work alone...."

**"And die alone."**

Ah, it hit you. You remembered suddenly that promise to throw away your emotions. Yes, you had made an exception for Petra, but what had she done to deserve your above and beyond efforts to protect her?

She had sung lullabies to you when you woke up from nightmares. She had tended to your wounds when you picked fights with older boys. She had protected you in her own way.

No. You pushed those memories away.

Your mother's face replaced your memories of Petra. You shuddered as you remembered the  titan's face who ate your mother, the pellets of blood that shrouded the sky, and the revenge that you hunted down. That chance was finally here.

Yes, everything suddenly made sense.

_Emotions are useless. Attachments are based on benefits._

You had joined the scouting legion to kill all those fucking titans, and you weren't going to let a useless relationship lead you astray from your original goal. You had no time to deal with Petra's stubborn decisions or Levi's dick-for-brains. 

You hadn't realized that you were grinning sadistically at Levi, causing an alarmed expression to adorn his features. As your current state of mind returned to the present, you seized the certificate from his gloved hands.

"Yes, Heichou. Or Levi, I suppose, would be more appropriate," you leered. "A position such as this undeniably suits someone like me."

Your hands trembled as your held the document delicately. You saluted Levi quickly and turned away from him with a curl of a smile adorning your lips, the excitement of murdering titans coursing through your body. As you reached the door, you twisted your head to look back one last time before exiting, not caring to hide your sadistic grin.

**"See you on the battlefield, Levi."**

==============  
END OF SOME MAJOR SMEXYNESS.


	6. Levi x Reader: Human Nature Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by the beautiful Conselyea

You flew from branch to branch, gliding with ease as you soared through the skies. Your hair whipped about behind you as they tangled themselves into a beautiful mess. It was a strange feelings being in the air, it brought a sense of dread, a fear of dying. Yet, it was exhilarating, the adrenaline that coursed through your veins almost made you felt…free.

Petra followed closely behind you as she studied your face; you looked content, peaceful, and free. She tore her gaze from you and faced somewhere else. She felt bad for betraying you like this. She joined the Scouting Legion in hopes of Levi. That much was true; however she had never intended to leave you behind to fend for yourself. She couldn’t feel any animosity for the way you felt about her. She had stolen your rightful spot, she came here to find her childhood friend, and the best part is?

She didn’t feel a single damn shred of guilt about it. 

And you knew.

“Slow down, ________. We’re not in a rush.” Petra called out after you, but you made no move to lower your speed as you zoomed past each tree, reaching the rendezvous point.

Petra’s gaze hardened as she struggled to keep up with you. Out of the whole Recon Corps, you came in as Levi’s close second. Everything about you fighting technique was immaculate and impeccable. The way you took down your opponents swiftly with ease to the way you manage to retain your original pair of blades in battles, clean and crisp after slaying a couple of dozen titans without a single shred of rust. 

“Then keep the hell up, you’re slow as shit.” You retorted without paying her a second glance.

Petra? 

That name meant nothing to you anymore. There were many things you could tolerate, you could tolerate the heat, the cold, pain, and you could tolerate Levi, however not betrayal. After Erwin’s impact on you as a child, you would never look at betrayal the same way. And to you, anyone who was willing to stoop down that low did not deserve your respect, and unfortunately, Petra made that black list of yours. 

“_________! Watch out!” 

Petra scream had brought you back to reality for a second, before you were blown away by the harsh gales. Your eyes barely had time to adjust before you saw it. 

‘It’, crowned none other than the female titan, standing before your squad in all its glory. It’s enormous eyes gleaming down at you, in unison, the Special Operations Squad and your nonexistent one charged at the titan without a sparing a second thought. 

At the moment everything came pouring out of you, you swung your blades and moved your body in harmony with the rhythm of your heart. Petra, the way she had betrayed you. Levi, him and his smug attitude. Erwin, the father you never had. You hated them, you hated them all. And you had nothing else to relinquish that anger towards except this titan before you.

“Erd!” Petra screamed, your jerked in your spot as your eyes peeled itself open in horror as you witness his body decapitated by the titan. The life instantly drained from him like water poured into the ocean. It seemed all melted all together, his lifeless body mangled with those other lost souls. 

It lunged for Petra next and you stared petrified to the spot as your watch Petra’s horrified face as to what was about to happen. You knew it was going to happen, however it didn’t make the shock any less painful. 

She was going to die.

Her terrified eyes met yours and you twitched in your spot. You willed yourself to move forward and save her from her imminent death but you couldn’t move.

You didn’t want to move.

If she died here and there, you misery would end wouldn’t it? 

Everything would end wouldn’t it? You mind grew more frantic as your rationality started to slip away. Yet in the seconds that your mind allowed you to think, you remember all the good times you had with Petra. The way she combed your hair, to the way she comforted you after you first cried over the death of your mother.

She stared at you terrified and you clearly saw the way her eyes pleaded with you to save her. But you couldn’t. You heart betrayed the only sense you could make of your head and even then, it was all gone.

And in an instant, her life was sapped away too.

With a sound that resonated beyond miles and miles of forestry, all you could hear was the life that was instantaneously drained from Petra. It was so grotesque,

Yet so beautiful.

As the titan lifted her foot off of Petra, you saw her body laying there. Her eyes lifeless and dull as they remained where they were before her death, on you. You gazed into her lifeless orbs, your heart churned thousands of emotions and swirled itself into one large conflagration of despair.

All your misery was now gone, at least most of it, but in exchange for Petra’s life. 

“What are you doing standing there?” Oluo screamed from where he was standing, you saw the rage emitting from his face, but you didn’t care.

You flew towards him in order to subdue the female titan, but by the time you reached him, he too, was gone.

They were all gone and you were the only one left. 

Just like what Levi said, you were the lone wolf of the pack.

You were fitted to survive alone.

You dull orbs stared into the female titan, inviting it towards you. If you couldn’t defeat it, it was worth dying to try. But it made no advancement towards you, and from above a spark of light blinded your sight and soon, once more the harsh gales whipped you away from where you were rooted.

And soon enough, a second growl called the attention of those around him, friends and foes alike.

Eren was here.


	7. Levi x Reader: Human Nature Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by me!

Chapter 6. The angst.

_"Hey, _______, why do you hate titans so much?"_

_Your friend stared at you solemnly, wondering what could have made you so unforgiving, so bitter, so vengeful._

_"....it's because they always take the people I love away from me. They took my father first, not only his life but the love he felt for me and my mother. He threw it all away for them.....And then....they took my mother away forever, not bothering to spare a single drop of her blood. There was nothing left to salvage, not even a piece of her dress....."_

_You stared at the rusty locket in your hand, not daring to open it. That was all you had to remember of your mother and father, and that was all you needed....the reason for your hatred for titans and the reason that you decided to give up on useless feelings of love and care that were better replaced with scorn and contempt for the world. This cruel world...._

_Your friend placed her hand on yours._

_"......._______, I think I understand your hatred and why you would want to give up your emotions. Your heart has probably been broken too many times, but you know, eventually, you're going to find someone you love and someone your heart longs for. **It's only human nature.** That's why," she smiled as she continued. "Until then, I'll be that person that holds the remaining shards of your heart together. I'll always be there for you, ______."_

_You looked into the eyes of your gentle companion and then looked up to the dark, clouded sky. A ray of sunlight peaked through as the grey atmosphere separated._

_Yes, the world was cruel. And yet, so beautiful._

"_______! _______!" someone called to you, their grip on your fragile shoulders strengthening its hold as he placed his head near your chest to listen for a beating heart.

Lub-dub. Lub-dub. It was alive....But dead at the same time. Your glass heart had been shattered into many pieces, maybe forever this time.

When you opened your eyes, you heard a sigh of relief and stared at the person whose arms you were in.

"Commander Erwin?" you weakly asked.

"Erwin, this time, huh?" he chuckled sadly. "______, thank goodness. I thought I lost you again," he replied as he held your body close to his chest.

'Again?' you thought as  you drifted back into the abysmal darkness.

\------------

_"Okaa-san..."_

_"Okaa-san..."_

_"Where are you going? Please don't leave me again."_

_You watched as your mother walked further and further away from your tiny body. Her movements suddenly stopped as she looked back to smile at you. A wave of relief passed over your body. Thank goodness....your mother was still---_

_A titan's hand suddenly grabbed your mother._

_"OKAA-SAN!"_

_Your mother gave you a small, sad smile._

_"Goodbye, my love."_

_The tears weren't stopping. You could barely see your mother's form now as the titan lifted her out of your sight, but you recognized that familiar redness in the air and the dampness on your cheek. Blood rained down on your form._

_"NO! PLEASE! OKAA-SAN! OKAA-SAN!"_

_You reached your hand out towards her. Why couldn't ever save the people you loved? Why did they always leave you?_

_Why were you so damn weak?_

You opened your eyes to find your outstretched hand grabbing for the air in front of the wooden ceiling that lay before your resting body. Feeling a familiar wetness on your cheek, you brought your arm down to wipe your eyes. 

"Pet, can you sing me a lulla---"

You paused, remembering the events that occurred earlier. Petra was dead. She was gone. Forever.

You wondered how many days it had been since you all returned from the expedition. You remembered that you had been caught in the crossfire of Titan Eren and the Female Titan, having been injured badly when you slammed into that thick tree. Commander Erwin, your father, had somehow retrieved your lifeless body, and now, you were resting in what looked like your bedroom. Your eyesight was still hazy from the tears that streamed down your face.

"So you asked her for lullabies too?" a voice questioned quietly.

You turned your head to see a short, raven-haired man. His figure was slouching in the chair of your desk. He wore only a button up shirt with black dress pants. 

"Levi...." you spoke, eyes widening as you realized the identity of the man. Why was he here? Did he know about Petra? In that case, what was he going to do to you?

Your body tensed as Levi sat up straight in your desk chair, placing one leg on top of the other while he reached for the teapot that lay on your desk and poured himself another cup. You waited for him to make his next move towards you but he remained seated, bringing the cup to his face with his peculiar way of holding the rim.

Upon closer inspection, you saw the bags under Levi's eyes. His face was pale, and his cravat was crooked. With such a tired face, it seemed as if he hadn't slept in days. His long fingertips trembled slightly as they held the rim of the cup. He was no longer the elegant, neat superior you knew him to be.

**The man was utterly broken.**

"Well, _____?" he asked again, breaking the silence and sipping his cold tea. "Did Petra sing you lullabies?"

You stared into his dead eyes as you sat up weakly, careful not to break eye contact. The guilt inside you wouldn't let you lie to this broken man. Honestly, it all felt like a dream. Petra's death...Your father of all people bothering to save you when you were just a pawn of the military...and Levi...his calm presence in your bedroom  felt unreal. He should have been angry, perhaps even yelling, maybe even threatening to kill you too, or possibly even doing so.

Maybe....he just fully didn't understand how much you were at fault for Petra's death.

"Ha...hahaha," you laughed cynically. Levi stared at your trembling figure with an unconcerned stare. 

"You know, Levi, I had a choice. I could have moved. It's just that I chose not to save her. I'm the reason your girlfriend is dead," you declared. "Petra was the last attachment I had. Now that she's gone, I can finally be free," you giggled and stared at his face, looking for some form of aggression, some sort of rage that he would rightfully take out on you. After all, you deserved it. Part of you had enjoyed the thought of Petra bring dead. 

But why did he look so somber instead?

"Free from what, ______?" he inquired slowly.

Free from her love. Now you could truly be alone.

Your voice suddenly choked midway through your contemptuous laughter. Why was your throat swelling? Where did those water stains on your bed sheets come from? No... wait. Those were your tears, your sobs of regret, of pain, of repentance.  

Why did you even feel guilt if you wanted Petra to die? Could it have been that part of you wanted to save her? 

It was too late to resolve that now.

"She told me she'd always be there for me. She told me that even if I gave up every attachment, every emotion in my body, she would still find one tiny piece of my heart to salvage."

She lied.

Petra was gone forever...all because you couldn't move your shitty body to save her. You were too pre-occupied with trying to maintain those damned morals of yours. 

_Attachments are based on benefits. Emotions are useless._

Those were the values that were going to bring you victory against the titans, the victory _and_ the revenge you sought against those who took the most important person from you.

But what good had those been? Yet again, you lost an important person, a friend who warned you about an oncoming attack. Why didn't you warn her to move too? Why couldn't you just save her?

These questions swelled in your head until you finally reached a conclusion.

"Levi," you began, staring at his dark figure as he placed his cup down to listen carefully. "You were right. Someone like me isn't suited to work with something as fragile as a 'team.'" You smiled sadly as you remembered Levi's words before the expedition.  "I used to think that attachments should be based on benefits and that emotions are useless. But now I know the true reason why I always avoided those things." Your grip on your bed sheets tightened as your throat swelled. It was so hard to breath. But you continued speaking with your broken voice. "It's because I keep failing to protect them. Everything important to me has vanished....again."

Salty tears fell onto the sheets of your bed as you tried to control your shaky breaths.   
"Levi, how do I get rid of this pain? I don't want to feel anymore." Pain was a feeling you knew all too well. But this time, it was unbearable. You had the strength to do something and change the fate of your friend....but you chose not to. That's what hurt the most.  

"Please, Levi," your eyes begged him, terrified, almost pleading for help.  
Levi lifted his exhausted body from your chair and strode towards your trembling figure. He too was tired of this pain. He just wanted it all to disappear.

His calloused fingers lifted your tear-filled face, as he stared into your eyes for a moment before pushing your fragile body into the bed with a painful hold and crushing your dry, chapped lips with a rough, sloppy, unloving kiss. He forcefully stuck his tongue into your virgin cavern, molesting its warmth. He could imagine tasting Petra and groaned into your mouth as he rested his figure on top of you.

You knew that he was using you as a replacement for Petra, but you didn't care. When Levi broke the kiss, you gasped for air with your weak body and gazed at Levi's expression.

Yes, there was no love in that face, only lust and desire for your body.  

You smiled miserably. "That's it, Levi. Control me. Hurt me. Use me. Just.... don't love me."

Because I don't deserve your feelings. 

**I don't....deserve anything.**

\-------------------------

END OF SOME MAJOR ANGSTY-NESS


	8. Levi x Reader: Human Nature Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lemon that DA decided to remove lol. Written by me.
> 
> P.S. I wrote this like months ago and I just feel so embarrassed about lemons LOL. even though it's been forever XD

Chapter 7

The first time hurt. 

Levi released the angst, the hatred, and the despair that had been building inside of him for the week you had spent sleeping off your injuries after the expedition. The pain you suffered as your virginity was taken away felt warranted, and while Levi called Petra's name as he thrust into you, you stayed still and bit down on your moans and aches.

The second time felt a little better as Levi slowed down his pace and you felt more comfortable with his body. You eventually learned to melt in his strong arms as he starting calling your name more and more and Petra's less. However, her name always managed to leave the tip of his tongue at least once every time you two would "make the pain go away," even if it was just a whisper.

The two of you had been having these secret sessions for over four months now. Your previous physical wounds were gone, but the mental wounds remained. Your inner fears caused you to purposely distance yourself from other Survey Corps members, refusing to hold a conversation with anyone, not even Levi when you saw him outside the bedroom. Levi seemed to accept your aloofness though, agreeing that it would be inappropriate for the other recruits to know of the relationship you two held. And you were content that he thought this because that meant that he didn't know of your weakness, the vulnerability in your heart that you furiously denied.

"_______," Levi hissed.

You turned your attention towards him, shifting your body slightly into his. You were both sitting on his bed, Levi in a white button up shirt and dress pants with his back pressed against the bed frame and you sitting up straight on your knees in-between his legs with a long-sleeved, dark blue V-neck shirt and khaki pants.   
Levi had pulled the neckline of your shirt down to suck on the flesh above your breast when he noticed a small bruise mark. 

"What is this?" he questioned, eyes narrowing at the sight of a mark on his property.

When you turned your head to the side and refused to answer, Levi decided to bite down on your bruised flesh, causing you to wince.

"Tell me," he demanded gruffly, licking the injured area painfully, as your throbbing skin made you recall the events that occurred early today.

\---------------

_It had pissed you off so much that there were people that were stronger than you, people who were able to protect the relationships they held and were able to still grow even stronger when those attachments were put on the line. People like Armin, who was weak as fuck, whose friend was forced to turn into a monster to protect the human race under Armin's suggestion to use Eren as a tool, why was he able to still stand straight? Or what about his friend, Eren? He gave up his humanity to protect humanity (the irony, right?), and while his presence has been a great help to the Survey Corps, so many members have lost their lives protecting him. How can he walk past those sacrifices without looking back? And last of all, that bitch Mikasa. The Mikasa who devoted her live to Eren and somehow managed to rescue that little bitch-ass motherfucker every time he got kidnapped. It angered you that she couldn't experience the feeling of being broken, even just once._

_So you may or may not have beaten the shit out of Eren_

_In order to effectively provoke a pissed-off Mikasa to fight you. Sure, you had petty reasons for doing this, but you needed some confirmation that your weak self was still stronger than Mikasa. And though you scoffed as she fell to her knees, it was clear that she had much more resolve than you. She could protect the people who were important to her and was willing to put her life on the line to do so. But what about you? The useless you?_

"______," Levi growled, breaking your concentration. "You promised your body solely to me. So why are there so many fucking marks on my property?" he demanded.  
While you were remembering the day's previous events, he had removed your shirt, finger tips tracing every bruise and laceration on your skin. The day you both decided to erase each other's pain, you promised your body to him as he did to you. Only your body and his body. 

No feelings. 

No love.

No pain.

Your eyes glanced sideways as you answered, "From training...They're from training."

Levi caught your side-glance but chose not to question you further since it was clear that you weren't willing to answer. Instead, he would be sure to punish you thoroughly.

"Tch. You promise me your body, and then you fucking injure it? Don't expect me to be gentle, _____," Levi declared.

You smirked. "Huh. Are you ever?"

Levi frowned in response as he pinched the skin on your arm that was already colored black and blue. 

"Ah!" you cried out in pain, clinching your eyes shit. 'Damn him,' you thought.

In less than a millisecond, Levi claimed your lips roughly, pushing you down into the soft covers of the bed and pressing his weight on your injured body. His tongue entered your open mouth as you futilely struggled for dominance. He marked his territory in your mouth as he ran his tongue in every corner and crevice, venturing as close to your throat as his warm muscle could manage. He sucked and bit on your tongue, draining the life out of your warmth. His strong grip was placed on your thin and injured shoulders, preventing your resistance. 

"L-Levi, damnit! It hurts!" you cried out from underneath, pounding your fist into his side.

Levi released you from his weight with a trail of saliva that broke as he sat up on your defenseless, lying body. He stared daggers into your eyes. "Tch. Annoying," he said as he pinned your wrists above your head and pressed his lower member into your pelvis.

"Hahhh," you panted as your eyes squeezed shut, your back arched up, and your legs tightened around his thigh, a familiar twitch felt in your womanhood. 

Levi smirked, aware that you were still turned on by all of this even though you both knew that this was your punishment. He lifted himself off your waist to your dismay and ripped your pants off your body, throwing them off to the side to observe your beauty, your marred beauty that remained covered with bruises from your torso to your legs.

"Tch. What kind of fucking animal did you fight?" he growled into your ear.

Your breath hitched at the closeness of his hot breath as Levi licked and bit every bruise possessively.

"L-Levi...." you moaned as he caressed your body with his wet warmth. 

"Shut it," he whispered huskily as he lifted the middle of your bra and placed it between your teeth. "Don't let go," he ordered as your teeth bit down on the stretched fabric, effectively exposing your luscious, but marked breasts. 

"This better not have been the work of another man, ______," Levi threatened as his lips claimed the bruises. His fingers rubbed your nipple between the tips as he bit down on the other nipple.

"Ngghh!" you yelped at the jolt Levi's actions gave you as your lower region ached for attention, teeth biting down harshly on the fabric of your bra. 

His ministrations continued until he was satisfied at his work, leaning back to stare down at your panting, sweating figure. As he grinded his pelvis into the middle of your spread legs, he felt your slippery wetness through each of his movements.

"Stop being such a damn tease and strip," you demanded, releasing the fabric of your bra from your mouth to speak, your nipples still exposed.

" You're not in a position to order me, Cadet," Levi said, one of his hands still pinning your wrists.

"Tch. I'm a squad leader. Memorize it, you short piece of shit," you retorted, your sexual frustrations obviously influencing your choice of words.

Considering your position, that probably wasn't the best thing to say as Levi roughly inserted two fingers into your wet cave. 

"Ahnn," you moaned with your head stretched back as far as possible. Your back lifted itself from the bed and your hands gripped the sheets above you.

"What's my name again, Cadet?" Levi smirked at your panting figure, your mouth opened in an "O" shape and lips puckered.

"Tch...Levi," you said, not daring to look into his eyes because you knew that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Hmm?" he purred as he removed his fingers to bring them to his mouth and savor you.

"Nnn," you bit down on your tongue, refusing to give him the satisfaction he wanted, but the lust you felt as he enjoyed your taste betrayed you. " _Lance Corporal_ Levi," you winced as he nodded in agreement.

"Good girl," he grinned as he leaned back to the bed to set you on top of his lap, releasing your wrists and removing your now wet panties in the process.

You growled at him as your fingertips imbedded themselves into his chest as Levi's strong hands held your waist. The naked you was on top of the fully clothed Levi-Heichou. While Levi may have been satisfied with your bare nudity, you were annoyed with his damn, purposeful teasing. You ripped open his shirt and bit into his exposed neck to return the favors he had been giving to your bruises. Levi's breath hitched in response to your cold teeth on his flesh. Your nude pelvis grinded into Levi's bulge as your hands slipped below to unzip and throw away his pants and boxers in one go. Your head rested on Levi's neck as you lifted your ass to pump Levi's length while his fingers darted in and out of your soaked canal.

"Ahnn!" you moaned as you buried your head into his neck.

Levi smirked at the warmth of your face, knowing full well that he was the cause, and lifted your hips over his length, teasing you with his tip.

"Grrr," you grunted as you plunged your hips downward, sheathing his length without warning.

Levi shivered at the sudden movement. "Wow, quite the eager bunny, aren't you?" he leered at your blushing figure. 

You hated the way your body submitted to him, the way he made you lose control of yourself. It was a feeling you were so unaccustomed to as you always put up a strong, detached front....but the emotions that Levi elicited from your body, the words he extracted from your mouth, the movements he drew from your hips, it was unreal but felt so good, just too good to admit to that damned, short, sex-teasing devil.

With your hands placed on his broad chest to stabilize yourself, you brought your ass in the air, just until Levi's tip was barely exposed, before plummeting downwards in a slow movement that drove you both insane.

"Tch," Levi said, while he impatiently placed his hands on your hips, thrusting upward to meet every downward plunge you gave him. He pressed on your bud as your skin slapped his in faster movements.

"Nghh," you bit your tongue to hide your moans.

"Call my name," Levi commanded forcefully, insistent on hearing you whimper in satisfaction. 

Resistance was futile.

"Levi!" you cried out, head thrown back and spine arched.

"Louder," he ordered more intensely.

"Levi!" you screamed his name again and again with a higher pitch every time.

"______, you're so goddamn tight," Levi moaned as his grip on your hips strengthened 100-fold, bringing your light body up and down vigorously at a pace you could barely keep up with.

The throbbing in your wet, lower regions finally released as you threw your head back even further and clinched Levi's chest with your finger tips, calling his name repeatedly nonstop for the entire orgasm.

Levi thrust strongly a few more times as he rode out your orgasm, reaching his peak as well and releasing into you while calling your name. Your tired body fell on his chest as he hugged your panting body close to his. 

Before he could pull up the covers, you rolled off of him, his length pulling out of you, and hurriedly put on your clothes.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked.

You bit your lip furiously, angered by his unnecessary teasing to forcefully make you submit yourself to him. It pissed you off beyond belief, but you always came back for more anyways.

"Out," you answered coldly, having worn the last article of clothing as you walked out the door.

Levi sighed. He knew you wouldn't return. He had failed again. What he couldn't get out of you outside the bedroom, he tried to during sex. Every so often, he would attempt to draw out that weak, vulnerable self of yours that he knew you kept under lock and key. But to his disappointment, he never fully succeeded. It's true that the sex at first was fling for him, just something to pass the time and to make him forget about the loss of Petra, but as Levi became more attentive to you, he noticed how you purposeful hid yourself from others, admitting no weakness and only displaying strength. 

But Levi knew that every human was fragile. He had lived in this cruel world long enough to read another person's face. But your expressions were difficult to decipher. Other than Commander Erwin, you were the only other person who Levi was unable to read. Levi wondered if this was the reason Petra stayed your friend, because she felt like you would break immediately if that fragile side was ever exposed. Levi raked his hair as he rested his head on a pillow. Whether it was for curiosity or because he truly cared, Levi did not know. But, he would try again later to expose your true self.

In the mean time, you had returned to your room. You sat on your bed, knees hugged to your chest and face red, not from anger but from embarrassment. Today was the first time Levi didn't say Petra's name, not even once. You knew not what these feelings meant, but you did know that you weren't going to show them to anyone.   
The next day, you headed off to Erwin's office. It had become a routine visit for you as your father called you once a week to check up on you. The visit would often consist of mainly Erwin talking and you listening impassively. He spoke of your mother and how they met, his training days in the military, all useless things that would pass over you with your detached eyes focused on the corner of his desk. A small part of you may have actually enjoyed his efforts to build a relationship, but it was too late now. The people in your locket were erased from your heart forever, and you accepted this as their final fate.

Today, Levi caught you entering Commander Erwin's office with knocking, a scowl adorning his features. He had seen this multiple times and wondered what exactly your relationship with Erwin was.

In the mean time, you sat in a chair and idly started drawing circles on the armrest. 

"How are you, ______?" Erwin asked.

Your eyes narrowed at his form. "Cut to the chase, father. You can't keep calling me when I'm supposed to be watching those stupid recruits fall on their asses every time one of them gets brave enough to challenge me."

Erwin chuckled. He had gotten used to the tones of rudeness you used. 

"Father."

Erwin looked at the seriousness decorating your elegant face. He sighed as he knew your reaction to the decision he was about to place in front of you, wondering you would ever come to his office again after this. 

"_______, I'm concerned about your safety. Thus, I have decided to place you on Levi's squad," Erwin stated.

"Tch. Letting your emotions get the better of you? How pathetic, _Commander_ ", you sneered, arms crossed with obvious refusal to be placed on Levi's squad. 

"_______, while I am concerned about your safety as my daughter, your presence is as important as Levi's to the Survey Corps. You are strong, too strong to be lost."  
Your eyes widened. You were taken aback by Erwin's verbal admittance of your skill. However, you enjoyed the independence of not having to make attachments with a team. There was no point having comrades or friends if you couldn't even protect them. That was a responsibility you were not willing to shoulder.  
With a darkened expression, you answered Erwin's proposal. "I decline," you said.

Erwin's face also became more serious as he walked towards you, placing his hands on your shoulders.

"I'm the Commander of the Survey Corps. You will accept or leave the Corps," he stated sternly.

Your shoulders tensed as he pulled you into a hug, something you hadn't received from him in more than a decade.

"______, you aren't only important to the Survey Corps. You're important to me. I can't bear to lose you again," he admitted solemnly.

You attempted to squirm out of his grip but failed miserably and instead, opted to find out what he meant by "again."

"Are you referring to how you left my mother and me? Wasn't that your choice?" you hissed, your cheek squished against his chest.

"No....," Erwin answered. "Not that. It was _that_ day, the day I almost lost you."

You looked up at his face, with your chin pressed against his chest. "What are you talking abou--" you began before you were interrupted by a door slamming shut, with a certain corporal standing in front.

Levi's expression darkened as he clenched his fists.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing, _______?"

\---------------

EEK. END OF SOME MAJOR SMEXY DRAMAAAAA  
To conselyea: soooo should we have them tell levi the truth? or just have the reader deny that she and erwin are having a sexual relationship when she speaks to levi alone and have levi feeling uber annoyed and start ignoring the reader for a bit? Or do you have another idea? IDK SO MUCH DRAMA. [btw, I feel like this next chapter is a good chapter for you to write


	9. Levi x Reader: Human Nature Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Conselyea!

You immediately retracted from Erwin, not before a frenzy of thoughts crossed your mind.

You didn’t need to explain yourself to him, yet why did you feel a need to? 

Levi’s temper did not help the situation as he stormed towards you and ripped you out of Erwin’s embrace and you stumbled into his. Your confusion instantaneously turned to anger when you flung yourself away from Levi and glared angrily at the stout man.

“What the bloody fuck do you think you’re doing?” You retorted, pointing an accusing finger at Levi as he glared incredulously at you, 

“Are you that much of a whore that you’re going to resort to sleeping the commander of the Scouting Legion?” He scoffed at the idea, but you took this as no laughing matter as your eyes narrowed at the midget. 

Before Levi could open his mouth anymore, in the blink of an eye you had him pinned to the ground with your fingers grasped tightly around his throat. His eyes blinked in confusion and you leaned down so that your next words could be well received by him and only him.

“You listen carefully to me,” You voice was low and threatening and it sent shivers down Levi’s spine, 

“I am not yours, I don’t belong to you and I never will. Do not be mistaken corporal, our endeavors to cease the burning pain within our hearts is not and will never be kindled by love. You understand me? You don’t own me and whoever I chose to be with is not under your jurisdiction. Adjourned.” With a mocking smirk, you threw his limp figure against the cold floor, his head spun from the pain and from the graveness your voice held.

You slammed the door behind, leaving the two men very much flabbergasted and with a loss of words.

Levi spent the remainder of the afternoon in his office, his head rested on his hands as he watched the ticking clock, waiting for your presence in his office. It was so empty without you, but he couldn’t distinguish the empty feeling lingering in his mind, what kind of relationship did he have with you exactly?

Tick tock.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed. The afternoon sun shone through his windows and only depressed his mood to a whole other level. He remembered watching the sunset with his Petra right in his office, with her perched on his lap. 

Yet, those same afternoons were spent with you now. Those afternoons that were spent in silence after both of you have exhausted each other out. Blissful silence, nothing compared to the emptiness he felt right now. He was so alone and nothing would be better than if you walked right in and make it all go away.

There was a soft knock on his door and the gentle creak as the door peeled away from the frame, 

“Oh you’re just on time-“ He stood up only to stop when he saw Erwin at the door, he reverted back to his former position as he sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

“Lance Corporal Levi.” Erwin began; Levi only glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, not bothering to move from his position.

“Yes, Erwin?” His sharp eyes fixed on the blonde’s keen movements towards him, never leaving his silhouette for a second.

“I will make our exchange nice and brief, what is ________ to you?” Erwin nonchalantly rested his hands on Levi’s desk. Levi’s heart jumped to his throat.

‘Did he find out?’ A sudden surge of adrenaline rushed through Levi as his brazen eyes met with the deep mahogany of his desk.

Levi’s silence was not well appreciated as Erwin keep his gaze straight in front of him as he threw a side glance at the distressing man.

“What are you trying to tell me?” Levi tried his best to maintain his voice as calm as possible without wavering, which he found extremely difficult. His voice rose an octave higher than what was intended and at this, Erwin could only raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

“You mean to tell me that tantrum you threw in my office was nothing of importance? You degraded a cadet in front of me by referring to her as a ‘whore’. I don’t need to tell you twice that that’s not how a proper officer such as yourself acts and you know that.” Erwin did his best to hide the better fact that he had to refer his only daughter as only his fellow cadet. But hearing Levi refer to his only beautiful daughter as a whore and rip her out of his rare embrace was a little too much for him to overcome.

“I’m sorry, Erwin-“

“Answer the question, Levi, and quit playing around.”

“If you think we’re romantically interfered with each other, you’re mistaken. I have to watch over her more since I think she’s rather slightly…reckless and self-destructive.” As much as he didn’t want to lie to his only commander, the lies couldn’t stop spilling from his mouth like an uncontrollable fountain.

“It better stay that way and if I see that things aren’t adjusting to way I like it, I will see to that she’s removed from your care.” Erwin stood straight from his leaning position on Levi’s desk and made his way over the door.

‘Whore’

As Erwin’s hand grazed the doorknob, a particular word rang in his mind that particularly bothered him since the entire fisasco.

“And if you barge into my office without a proper notice once more, no matter of importance, there will be consequences?” 

Levi’s mind was still ringing and could only muster a shaky nod. He couldn’t see straight, he couldn’t hear. Did this mean that his second competition would be the commander himself? 

‘Could the bitch have attracted the commander himself? Is that why she told me off? What did he tell him?’ Thoughts ran past his head in frenzy as his still fresh adrenaline propelled him forward to find you.

You were resting in your room, one of the rare moments that you had to yourself to enjoy. Without Petra, without Levi, without Erwin, without any care of the world; it was you and only yourself. 

However, the peace was shortly broken as you felt a weight pressed upon you, your eyes snapped open to face in the intruder. You were face to face with Levi’s livid face before your eyes became clouded and you felt you lose your breath. 

Levi’s grip on your throat constricted even more, constricting any and every passage of air that you previously had. 

“You were cheating on me.” He managed between his gritted teeth. You were struggling to breath and your hands clawed at his face, however with the lack of air, you were starting to feel faint.

You fingers finally found a tangible object and without hesitation, you brought it down on Levi’s head, causing him to fall back. You started coughing and gasping for air, and when he rose, you instinctively grabbed a sharp shard of glass and pressed it to his throat. 

“Don’t fucking move you crazy bitch.” You snarled at him. 

The blood that poured from his head was starting to stain your bed, but that was in no way shape or form your first priority as the shard was starting to cut your own hand, drawing blood from the intensity at which you gripped it.

“Stay the hell away from me, Levi. This was the last straw, you psychotic bastard. Fuck the sex, fuck the pain, and fuck you.” You pressed the shard further into his skin, drawing blood.

“Did you choose to leave me for Erwin? Is that why I found you in his office? Is that fucking why? Is this a fucking game to you? Is everything a fucking game to you that going behind my back was just that easy?” His hoarse voice became softer, however they were still tense. But he finally removed himself from your bed and headed towards the door.

You sat on the bed dazed and the blood stained shard, mixed with both Levi’s and your blood, on your hand. You were now disheveled as little droplets of red dotted your white shirt. 

Beside you, lain the now broken frame that you used to disengage Levi in your vulnerable state. Beneath the frame was a picture of a young Petra with her arms around you. The glass scattered all over the photo and the blood blurred the faces of both you and Petra. Forever scarring it into oblivion.


	10. Levi x Reader: Human Nature Chapter 9

As you promised him a year ago, you stayed away from Levi, which bothered him to no end. He slept in his chambers night to night without your warmth. He came to a scary realization that more than missing the sex that he had with you, he found himself missing you more. The moments you spent with him after tiring each other out were spent speaking of the past, the present, and the near future. You both had your fair share of stories in bed before the morning came which signaled your departure.

He missed that. 

As you promised both yourself and Levi, you stayed away from him and instead stuck around Hanji and Erwin more in attempt to amend the fragment pieces of your life before it broke apart in more ways than one. 

“Is something the matter, _______?” Erwin’s hand paused in the middle of scribbling as he looked up at you. In response, you only shot a puzzled glance at your father, 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re a lot quieter and more cooperative than usual, which leads me to think that something is wrong. Is Levi bothering you? Because if he is, I will see to it that he receives his deserved punishment.” He pointed out with his pen, tapping it against his desk in thought.

You’ve always heard of stories that they told when you were a child of overprotective dad’s when it came to dating and relationships. The thought briefly flashed through your mind before it dissipated.

“It’s nothing Erwin, I promise. Thanks anyways.” You dismissively waved your hands towards him and headed out the door on your daily errands. Erwin sighed in dismay, knowing that something was bothering that busy mind of yours. 

You walked down the hallways, hesitating briefly in front of Levi’s office.

‘You’re stronger than this, _________.’ 

And without glancing at his door, you passed right by it. Unknowingly to you, Levi stood at the further end, stopping himself when he saw you at his door. He thought you’d knock, he thought you would walk in without his permission, anything that would allow him to talk to you again. 

But he couldn’t do it after what he had done to you. He had used you for his own personal greed. Yet even when you offered your body to him, he emotionally and physically abused you. You didn’t deserve it, even if you did hurt his Petra, a part of him told him to move on. And the only reason he found to move on was you.

“Get it together Levi, stop being so emotionally wounded and grow some balls.” He lightly scolded himself as he looked at your retreating figure, entering the vicinity of his own office. 

You strode towards the backyard after you had completed your round of paperwork that day. A small rustle signaled that someone was already there, spotting a familiar black mat of hair , you were going to turn around when he spoke, 

“Can’t we just be in the same place at the same time? And just enjoy the sun because it any day may be our last.” His voice dripped with loneliness; however you were too engrossed in the million doubts that ran through your mind at the moment. 

“You tried to kill me.” You pointed out.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. You eyes widened when you heard the early above a whisper apology from the stoic man.

He patted the space next to him and you sat down next to him.

“A year ago or so, I couldn’t even fathom letting Petra go because I loved her. She was my childhood friend and my best friend. When I lost her, it’s like my whole world fell apart and I just didn’t know what to do with myself. ________, I want to apologize for the way I’ve treated you, the way I’ve been treating have been nothing but short of cruel.” His lips trembled as he mumbled these words, breaking your heart a tad as his whole body shuddered, suppressing what you thought were sobs.

However you stood still as you continued to listen, 

“And after a while, I realized that the person who has helped me the most to get over my problems has been you. Although I haven’t broken that tough shell of yours, you’ve most certainly broken mine. ________, it’s been hell without you and I think…I’ve come to like you a lot.” He finished, meeting your surprised gaze.

Your eyes traced the features of his face, stopping briefly at the cut you had made to his face during your last encounter. Your nimble fingers lifted themselves to trade the long scar and he relished the feeling as he closed his eyes.

“I just might like you too.” You whispered. Letting the wing carry your words to the man, he only stared at you in shock. 

You stood up from your spot on the floor, and made your way back into the headquarters.

“Don’t hold me to it, Levi.” 

But he didn’t care, for the first time in several years, he felt his heart jump to his throat. The same butterfly feeling in his stomach and the same smile graze lightly upon his handsome features.

‘Thank you.’


	11. Levi x Reader: Human Nature Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by me!

Semi-mature themes but nothing hardcore. LOL.

Why was it always so hard to tell Levi about yourself?

Well, probably because you had spent at least a decade rejecting your feelings and refusing to acknowledge who you were.

You used that tough shell of yours to make sure you kept everyone out, but nothing had been there to stop you from keeping yourself in. 

And thus, you entered Levi's shell and broke it from the inside. You had patched up his broken heart, maybe even gave him a new one, and consequently earned an intent stare from his steel eyes as you laid in his bed. 

So when was he going to enter yours?

"Stop staring at me," you demanded as you started to turn your face away from his. Unfortunately, he clenched your cheek and dragged your face back to its original position.

"No."

One word. 

One word and that was all it took for you to "tch" and continue facing him, glaring daggers into his amused face as you tried to search for an answer as to why he felt the need to have a staring contest with you.

Picking up on your pursuit for an explanation, the expression on his face grew content. 

"I don't want to forget this moment. I don't want to forget any moments I spend with you," he responded.

You pursed your lips as you continued glaring at him. "Why are you being so nice to me suddenly? Did you suddenly forget that you hurt me?" you hissed back. 'Physically and emotionally,' you reminded yourself. You weren't ready to fully accept him.

Levi recoiled his palm from your cheek as his expression grew dark with regret.

"I'm sorry, ________," Levi also pressed his lips together, a knot in his throat forming at his next words. "If you prefer, I won't touch you again. Ever. I just...." His eyes met yours as you clearly noticed the fear in his expression. "I just don't want you to disappear again from my life. I want to make up for what I did. Because I need you....but I also want to put your needs ahead of mine. And if you need space, then---"

"Levi, stop. I think we both know that we enjoy the sex too much to quit."

Levi paused midway with eyes displaying a hint of shock and then exhaled. "You really know how to ruin a touching moment. But really though, _______, I realized when you were gone that it wasn't the sex I missed, but you instead. I missed your face, your voice, your hair, your eyes, your everything. As long as I have that, I don't care about anything else."

'I missed you too.'

But of course, you wouldn't say that out loud.

"So if I continued sleeping with Erwin, you're fine with that?" you suggested.

The knot in Levi's throat now completely obstructed his voice. So you had....slept with him....

The pained expression on Levi's face shocked you more than you thought it would and you desired to tell him you were joking, tell him that Erwin was your dad, but something compelled you to listen to his response.

"I..." Levi raised his head to look directly at you. "I don't think I could accept it. I couldn't accept you being some else's. Because I want to be that person who breaks that damned shell of yours, ______. Back when, well, I was being an asshole, even then I still wanted to know more about you because...." Levi sighed, wondering if he should continue.

"Because what?" you asked. You were surprised that he had been so honest with you so far. You wanted to hear more.

Levi took both your hands in his and intercrossed your fingers, kissing the back of your palm and hoping his actions would calm you when he admitted,

"Because you're weak."

Ouch.

You hit him square in the shoulder.

Ready to turn away, you started shifting to get out of Levi's bed. Unfortunately, Levi held your hands in his. 

"Please listen to what I have to say, ______," he begged you. Too tired to pull your fingers from his, you settled back down with a slight scowl. He, on the other hand, chuckled. And you stared at him as if he were mad.

"I'm glad you didn't leave, _______."

"Get on with it before I punch you again."

Levi sighed. "I didn't mean physically weak. I meant weak as in, I feel like you hide your true self. As if you reject anything personal to you and go about flaunting your strength like just now as a cover for whatever you're hiding."

Levi knew he hit bulls eye when your eyes narrowed at him.

"So far, I've used underhanded tactics to try and pry the truth from you so this time, I want to request you something....Please, tell me about yourself, _____," he asked you sincerely. 

You could have left. You could have turned away. Levi's grip on your hands was slowing slipping away from your fingers, and he was ready to let you go if you chose to leave.

But you didn't.

The years of oppressed emotions compelled you to stay in that bed, your naked bodies facing each other as you admitted to him something that had been in the back of your mind ever since that incident about a year ago.

You took a breath before you spoke. "Levi, you were definitely an asshole." 

Levi's eyes wandered away from yours, but you intertwined your fingers in his strongly.

"But I was an asshole too. I lied about sleeping with Erwin. He's my old man," you admitted turning to Levi.

....When Levi finally recovered from the shock, he uttered a single word, 

"Fuck." 

"What?" you asked as you tilted your head to the side. You were expecting more of a, "How and why?" response. But you didn't remember that day as clearly as Levi did.

'Whore.'

"_______, last time I spoke to you and Erwin, I didn't exactly refer to you in the nicest of terms," Levi uttered.

You raised an eyebrow. "Tch, it doesn't matter what he thinks. He left me and my mother on our own to fend for ourselves. Why would I let him decide who I sleep with?" you growled back, a little angered that Levi would dare think that Erwin's approval meant something to you.

"What do you mean, ______?" Levi inquired gently, rubbing his thumb on the back of your hand. It calmed you, and your body relaxed as you continued to let him conduct his ministrations. 

And suddenly, it felt a lot easier to talk about yourself, especially to Levi. He learned of your happy family until Erwin left, your revenge, meeting Petra, you giving up on that revenge, and everything that occurred after that.

And when you finished, Levi felt the need to take your cheeks in either hand and pull your lips closer to his in a long, sweet kiss. Thinking that he wanted to have sex again, you shifted your body to straddle his chest, but he pushed you back down, gently swiped your hair away from your face, and continued kissing you, no tongue, no sucking, 

just a kiss. 

It was warm and fuzzy. It made you want to break away and melt into the kiss at the same time. And your hands trembled because you didn't know where to place them. Oh, they were shaking so much that you almost forgot to breathe through your nose.

Why was your heart pounding so hard? It was just a kiss. You and Levi had already done this so many times before, so why now? 

When Levi pulled away, your fluttered your eyes open, a blush adorning your cheeks. You hoped Levi wouldn't notice, and Levi, aware of your embarrassment, pretended not to notice, instead reaching for the chain around your neck and gently sliding his fingers down until he felt a large circular object between your breasts,

your locket. 

He pried it open gently to peer inside. It had been a long time since you opened it so you looked with him. 

His finger tips traced a beautiful woman with wavy locks and a gentle smile and then, without turning to face you, he whispered, "You know, your mother is absolutely beautiful."

You smiled slightly. Petra had said the same thing. So had Erwin. Your mother really was beautiful, and no one could deny that. 

As you lowered your face closer to Levi's to look at your mother, Levi took your chin in his fingers. 

"Just like you, _____."

Your eyes opened widely as your breath hitched. It was the first time someone had said that. Your gorgeous mother looking like you? On any other day, you would have laughed. But Levi was so sincere with his words that you could have believed it. 

His lips met yours in another soft, sweet but short kiss, taking your a breath of life away from you when he parted. 

He looked to the other side of the locket. "On the other hand, you share nothing in common with Erwin, well except for the fact that you both have this expression that's impossible to read," Levi mentioned, noticeably relieved that you didn't look like his commander.

You frowned. "Why would I want to share anything with him?"

Levi pressed his forehead to yours as he rubbed small circles on your back. 

"You're not exactly the kindest when it comes to words, _______, but anyone can see that you don't hate him," he stated. "And from the way you've described his actions, it doesn't seem that Erwin hates you. He was really protective of you that day I stormed into his office. Afterwards, he threatened to punish me because of what I said to you."

You stared at your father's picture. It was a younger version of him, but his eyes still carried that deep stare of determination to save humanity. And suddenly, you remembered everything that happened before Levi barged into the office. Your father had wanted to place you on Levi's team and then hugged you out of genuine concern....

....What had he said again?

"'I don't want to lose you again' but he wasn't referring to when he left me and my mom."

Levi listened in as you mumbled to yourself as you finally sighed and admitted, "I've always suspected that Erwin is the one that saved me, you know. When my mother was attacked by that titan, I blacked out but remember being swept up into someone's arms and I vaguely remember the face....but the blonde hair. I definitely remember that."

Levi stayed silent.

"And then, years later, he calls me to his office after I decide to join the survey corps, as if trying to convince me otherwise. He saved me during that expedition when Eren faced the Female Titan....and then, he tried to place me on your squad, thinking I'd be safer under your command....not to mention, any time I didn't act like myself, he threatened to punish you if you were at fault."

Levi raised an eyebrow but continued to comb his fingers through your hair as you gripped the sheets harder.

"I don't get it. What the hell am I supposed to do?!" you asked in frustration. You knew your father loved you and had tried to protect you, but you weren't used to patching up relationships. You had never had any relationships to patch since everyone close to you had died.

Levi pulled your body closer to his warmth. "Then why don't you just ask Erwin yourself? Ask him what he thinks of you," Levi suggested.

You looked away from the locket and back at Levi. 

"Would it make a difference? We were already a broken family from the start," you admitted sadly.

"It will," Levi insisted. "It did with us, right?" he smiled gently as he dipped his head to place his lips on yours again. This time, you were prepared, but the butterflies and that damn bubbly warm feeling in your stomach didn't disappear.

You sighed as you both parted. "Fine. Just so you know, if I acknowledge him as my father, that means he actually will have a say in my sex life since well, I'll be his daughter."

You winced slightly at the awkwardness of saying the phrase "his daughter."

Levi smirked in response.

"Guess I'll just have to win him over then but before that..."

His hand snaked down from your hair, to your shoulder, to your waist, and down your thigh, bringing your knee up.

You smirked too, your own body feeling the need to release all this heat as you moved on top of Levi. 

"I knew you fucking liked the sex!"

\--------------------

END OF SOME REALLY ADORABLE SMEXYNESS. GOD I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT LIKE FOREVSSSS


End file.
